


Life Should Not Be THIS Hard - Jensen Ackles Probably.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionist!Jared, M/M, Possessive!Jared, Rimming, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: Written for the spn-masquerade prompt: Jared is an exhibitionist and gets a lot of boners in public. Actually rather enjoys them, is proud of them, meanwhile Jensen is confused and turned on. (https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3176485#t3176485)Thanks for the prompt, OP. <333





	Life Should Not Be THIS Hard - Jensen Ackles Probably.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts), [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



**Life Should Not Be _This_ Hard - Jensen Ackles Probably.**

It's still early when Jensen makes it onto set and drops down into the make-up chair assigned to him, but Jared's clearly been here for a while, if the scattered candy wrappers covering the make-up station are anything to go by. Jensen doesn't know how the guys does it, how he puts away _that_ much sugar, and doesn't weigh five hundred pounds.

Jared turns to him with his usual sugar hyped grin, and Jensen does his best not to scowl. He hates mornings, he hates getting up early, he hates the way the lights sting his eyes, and he hates, hates, _hates_ morning people, so, of course, his new co-star just had to be a fucking morning person, didn't he?? 'Hey there, Jennybean!'

'I told you not to call me that,' Jensen grouses as he reaches for the coffee that's sitting on the counter waiting for him. He takes a deep whiff of its dark, bitter scent, and immediately starts to feel a little more human. And it only gets better when he actually brings the cup to his lips and takes his first sip. Heaven. Actual goddamn heaven, that's what it is. 

He drains the coffee in a few long swallows, knowing Jeannie will be bringing him another one when she comes in to put on his face, before turning back to Jared. He's actually able to look at him without squinting now that he's fully awake, and what he sees has his mouth dropping open in shock.

'Are you...is that...are you _hard??_ ' he hisses under his breath, even though they're alone in the make-up trailer. He feels his cheeks heat as he says it; he's no prude, but talking to another dude about his junk isn't something he's all that comfortable with. 

Outside of the bedroom anyway.

But it's not like he can just ignore it. Not when it's that obvious. 

Jared just shrugs and holds up his magazine. 'Chick's hot.' He seems completely unaware of how inappropriate this all is.

Jensen doesn't know what to say, what to _do_ with this, and he sort of just splutters out, 'But...but you can't...that's...'

'Calm down, Jensen,' Jared says, rolling his eyes, 'it's just a hard-on.' And then he spreads his legs a little, obviously trying to make himself _and_ his ginormous boner more comfortable, which just makes it even worse.

God.

'No-one will even notice, I promise.'

Not notice???? Not notice the fucking Eiffel Tower of dicks trying to burrow its way out of Jared's jeans. Is he insane??? 'It's fucking _huge_ , Jared, of course the girls are gonna notice,' he says, voice low and urgent, and just a little bit pleading. Jared needs to cover that thing up right the fuck now.

'Well, no-one ever has before,' Jared says, turning his attention back to his magazine and flipping through the pages. 'Not until you anyway.'

Jensen feels his flush darken, not liking one bit what Jared's implying. Jensen's not...there's nothing... _Jared's_ the one with the problem here, okay?? 'Just...just...' he gets up and grabs a cushion from one of the sofas and shoves it into Jared's lap, deliberating ignoring the quiet groan Jared lets out as Jensen pushes it down against him.

The trailer door swings open just as Jensen's retaking his seat and he quickly schools his expression into something he hopes is less panicked and horrified than it was a second ago. He guesses he's not all that successful though, because the look Jeannie gives him as she passes him his second coffee of the morning is more than a little concerned. 

Thankfully, she already knows that he's not at his best first thing in the morning, and she quickly moves on after he assures her that he's okay, just tired. Forcing himself not to glare at Jared when the other man lets out a disbelieving snort from next to him.

It's gonna be a really long day.

******

And it keeps fucking happening. It's like whenever Jensen sees Jared, the man is sporting a ginormous boner. Not on camera, thankfully; this show is giving off enough homoerotic vibes already without adding Jared's insatiable dick to the mix, but everywhere else? Yep. Hard-on City.

Seriously, what could possibly be _that_ hot in the goddamn catering tent to have Jared popping a woody? He knows the guys likes his food but really...that's just ridiculous. And possibly unsanitary. 

But Jared was right, no-one _does_ seem to notice besides Jensen. Or, rather, no-one's saying anything or acting any differently around Jared, and when that first week of filming finally wraps, Jensen feels like he might be going a little crazy. Like he's the only one seeing this stuff. Like it's all in his head or something, which Jensen is absolutely positive it's not. 

If he was gonna be imagining Jared's dick, he's pretty sure he'd be imagining it with a lot less clothing in the way. Not that Jensen's been imagining Jared naked, or...or _wanting_ to imagine him that way or anything. Jared's his co-star, after all. _Just_ his co-star.

And if said co-star has a dick that's worthy of a freaking blue ribbon, well, that's none of Jensen's business. 

******  
He soon realises that it's not just at work either.

The next Friday night, after they've finally wrapped the first episode, Jared, Jensen, and the crew go out for drinks to celebrate. It's been a really, really long week, so Jensen doesn't even hesitate before heading over to the bar and ordering himself a double. And another. By the time Jared makes it to his side, Jensen is already starting to feel a little more relaxed. And a little buzzed.

'Going at it a little hard there, Jen,' Jared says, taking a seat next to him and signalling the bartender for a couple of beers. Jensen just shoots him a look before knocking back another whisky. 

When he turns back to Jared, Jared is taking a slug of his beer, long throat rippling, lips wrapped around the head of the bottle, and Jensen finds himself suddenly transfixed. Right up until Jared places the beer back down and says, 'Hey, you okay?'

That snaps Jensen back to himself - he's obviously a little more out of it than he realised; maybe that third double was a bad idea - and he quickly mumbles, 'I'm gonna go dance,' fleeing before Jared can say anything in response. 

Jensen's normally a little too awkward, a little too shy, to enjoy dancing at clubs, but with the copious amount of alcohol pumping through his system, and the music pounding in his ears, he finds it fairly easy to get lost in the rhythm. Especially when he feels hands - large hands - on his hips, pulling him back against a broad chest. Jensen casts a quick look over his shoulder, sees the guy's a few inches taller than him and has a mess of shaggy, brown hair framing his face, before relaxing back against him and moving with him. 

He's not sure how long he's up there dancing, but when he stumbles off the dance floor, the guy he's been dancing with has slipped his number into Jensen's back pocket and made Jensen to promise to call him when he's sober.

Jensen makes his way back to the bar then, in search of another drink, and is surprised to find Jared still sitting there, nursing his own beer. He shifts a little when Jensen approaches and Jensen's eyes are immediately drawn down to his lap - force of habit after the last week, he guesses - and Jensen sees that he's hard. _Again._

'You've gotta be kidding me!! Really, Jared??' Jensen huffs out in disbelief. Jared is sitting here on his own, doing absolutely nothing, talking to absolutely no-one, and he's got a hard-on. Dude's got a fucking problem. 

Jared shrugs. 'Looks like I'm not the only one.'

Jensen flushes, embarrassed even through his drunken haze. 'Well...well, at least I've got a reason,' he argues. He's had a hot guy grinding up against him, growling dirty promises in his ear, for the past half an hour at least.

'Yeah, well, maybe I've got a reason too,' Jared says then, draining his beer and slamming the empty bottle down on the bar as he stands up, making Jensen jump. He sounds almost...angry, and Jensen watches with a frown as Jared all but storms out of the club.

_What the hell was that all about??_

******

 

It all comes to a head - pun very much not intended, but Jensen doesn't seem to be able to escape anything dick related these days - two weeks later when Jensen bumps into Jared after filming a particularly intense and emotional scene as Dean. Bumps into Jared _and_ (not so) little!Jared, and Jensen is just fucking _done_.

'Oh, for fuck's sake, Jared,' he growls under his breath so none of the crew hear him. 'Does that fucking monster ever go soft?? How do you even manage to function with all your blood constantly rushing downhill, huh?? Huh????'

He knows he's overreacting, but he's tired and on edge - not being able to sleep due to thinking, or rather trying not to think, about your new co-star's epic dick will do that to you - and he can't help it. 'Why don't you just go take yourself and that...that thing away from me, okay?' he says, prodding Jared hard in the chest.

He lets out a small gasp of surprise when Jared's hand - also yeti-sized - closes around his wrist. 'Are you done?' Jared asks, voice deeper than Jensen has ever heard it.

'I-' Jensen swallows, pulling half-heartedly at Jared's grip. Fuck, he's strong. Stronger than Jensen, and bigger...so much bigger.

'Are. You. Done?' Jared asks again, giving Jensen's arm a little shake. 

Jensen gives a jerky nod, not sure what else to do, only knowing there's no way he's gonna be able to come up with anything else while Jared's standing so close to him, holding onto him so tightly, looking down at him with those intense, fox-tilted eyes of his.

'Good,' Jared says, and then Jensen finds himself being dragged off set towards their trailers.

He's too shocked by Jared's behaviour - who even _is_ this guy? Aside from that brief moment at the bar the other night, he doesn't think he's ever seen Jared without a ridiculous smile plastered on his face - to put up much of a fight, even when Jared opens his trailer door and shoves Jensen inside. 'Okay, I think we need to sort this out.'

'Sort...sort what out?' Jensen stammers as he tries very hard, and very unsuccessfully, not to stare at Jared's muscled arms crossed against his equally muscled chest.

'This thing between us.'

Thing?? There is no _thing_ between them. Unless Jared's talking about his goddamn dick, that is. Cause that is definitely _A. Thing..._

Clearly ignoring the incredulous look on Jensen's face, Jared takes a step forward, crowding Jensen against the wall of his trailer. 'Do you ever wonder why you're the only one that sees it, Jensen?'

And Jensen has. Extensively. 

'Because you're the only one looking, dude.' Jensen opens his mouth to protest - he's not looking...and...and if he is, it's only because it's always right _there_ \- but Jared cuts him off, 'and it only happens around you.'

Then, suddenly, Jared's kissing him, and instead of shoving him away like Jensen's sure he should, Jensen's finds himself opening up to it. Letting Jared lick his way into his mouth and slot a thigh between his legs. 

'How am I supposed to control it, huh?' Jared says between kisses. 'With you always looking like this??'

_Looking like what??_

But before Jensen can ask, Jared is grabbing hold of his shirt and tearing it open, ripping the buttons off and sending them flying all over his trailer. And as much as Jensen would like to, he really can't pretend the shiver that runs down his spine in response has anything to do with the rush of cold air against his chest.

'I just... _fuck_...' Jared trails off as he spins Jensen around and presses him face first into the trailer wall. 'I wanna fuck you, Jen. Are you gonna let me??' He goes back to kissing Jensen then, biting and sucking his way down the back of Jensen's neck, and how the fuck is Jensen even supposed to _think_ while he's doing that?? 'Tell me you want it, baby. Tell me.'

A low, whispered 'Yes...' slips passed Jensen's lips before his brain has even processed the question, but he doesn't take it back. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't thought about this. If this hasn't been _all_ he can think about since he met Jared. It's a bad idea, Jensen knows it, they're co-workers, this can only end badly, but...he can't help it, so he just lets himself go. Gives into everything he's been feeling these past few weeks. 'Please,' he begs, pressing his ass back into Jared's crotch. 

And into Jared's colossal dick, that feels even bigger than it looks. Jensen's taken a lot of cock in his time, but he's pretty sure Jared's is gonna top the list as the biggest, and if Jensen wasn't so turned on right now, he'd probably be a little ashamed of the way his stomach gives an excited little flip at the thought. 

Jared reaches round to pull down Jensen's zipper then, and Jensen doesn't hesitate before wiggling his jeans down his hips. He hears Jared groan behind him right before the man's huge hands clamp down on his hips. 'You need to not do that if I'm gonna last long enough to fuck your tight little ass.'

Jensen's cheeks heat, and his dick twitches and fills out just a little more. Apparently his dick finds Jared's dirty talk ridiculously hot...not that Jensen would ever admit that out loud. Thankfully, he's still facing the wall, so he can easily hide his red face in his arm as Jared tugs his boxer shorts down around his thighs. 

'Spread,' he says - orders really, like there's no doubt in his mind that Jensen will do exactly what he's told - giving Jensen's inner thigh a sharp tap. And Jensen just...does. Spreads his legs as far as his jeans will allow, presenting his ass for whatever Jared decides to do with it.  
Jensen sucking in a surprised breath and tensing up slightly - he hadn't thought Jared would do _that_ \- but he doesn't pull away, which Jared obviously takes as a green light to go to town on Jensen's ass. Eating him out like it was what he was put on this earth to do, and it's not long before Jensen is shamelessly pressing his ass back against Jared's face. 

What?? Jared's tongue is a-fucking- _mazing_ , okay? And when he slides a long, long finger in beside his tongue, Jensen lets out the filthiest moan he's ever heard, and that includes all the pornos he owns. 

And after that, all it takes is one brief brush against his prostate, and Jensen is gone. Not a hand on his dick, just a tongue and finger up his ass, and Jared close behind him, and Jensen's coming all over the wall of Jared's trailer. 

Jared's there to hold him up through it though, hands tightening on Jensen's hips to counter his suddenly weak knees as he continues to devour Jensen's ass and open him up for his cock. By the time Jensen finally manages to scrap together enough brain power to take part in the proceedings again, Jared has three fingers in his ass, and Jensen feels positively soaked back there. 'Come on,' he mumbles, reaching back to pull Jared to his feet. 'Want you to fuck me.'

Clearly, that's all the invitation Jared needs, because in the blink of an eye, Jared is standing behind him and the dick that's been on Jensen's mind every waking moment - and every _unwaking_ moment too if Jensen's honest with himself - for the past month is nudging at Jensen's licked open hole. 

'Fuckkkk,' he moans as Jared pushes his dick past the tight rim of his ass. He's huge. Absolutely goddamn massive. And it's not like Jensen didn't _know_ that already, but there's a big difference between abstractly knowing it and having all those thick, long inches shoved up his ass.

He's sweating by the time Jared's fully seated, and his ass is aching something fierce, but his cock is obviously still very much on board since it's already standing at half mast. Thing's even sluttier than Jensen, and that's saying a lot. 

'God, Jensen,' Jared breathes against Jensen's neck. 'Feel so good. Wanna stay in you forever.' He doesn't give Jensen the chance to reply - and, like, roll out the red carpet and invite him to stay in there as long as he damn well likes - before he pulls almost all the way out and slams back inside, hard enough that Jensen's hands scrabble at the wall of the trailer, looking for something to hold onto.

They come up empty, though, so he has no choice but to go wherever Jared wants him, allowing Jared to shove him up against the wall with every thrust. Manhandling Jensen with an ease that's surprisingly sexy. Jensen's never been with a guy who can toss him around the way Jared can, and he can't help but imagine what else Jared could do with all that strength.

His mind is already wandering to their next time - maybe with him up against a wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Jared's waist as Jared fucks him - when Jared suddenly picks up the pace, getting close, and Jensen's dragged back to the here and now as his prostate is ruthlessly pounded by Jared's dick, sending white hot slivers of pleasure skittering up his spine and across his over-sensitised skin.

When Jared finally comes, he makes sure Jensen is right there with him, mammoth paw wrapped around Jensen's cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts against Jensen's prostate. And as Jensen's ass clamps down on his dick, Jared returns the favour by clamping his teeth down into the nape of Jensen's neck, in what Jensen's sure is gonna be an epic hickey in a few hours. He'd be annoyed if he wasn't so busy coming his brains out. And if the idea of Jared marking him up wasn't hot as fuck. 

He'll chew Jared out about it...later, he thinks as he sags back in Jared's arms, his legs finally giving out on him. 

Much, much later.

******

 

'So...dinner?' Jared says as he wipes his dick off with a damp cloth and tucks himself back in. The heat is mostly gone from his eyes now, and he's back to looking like his usual goofy self, and if Jensen's ass wasn't steadily throbbing and leaking come down his thighs, he'd almost swear the last twenty minutes never even happened. 

'A little late to be buying me dinner, Jared,' Jensen replies, pulling up his pants and busying himself with his zipper so he doesn't have to look at Jared. It comes out a little more harshly than he means it to, because now the haze of arousal has left him, he knows what this means. He's been here before. Has lived through way too many awkward 'let's just pretend this never happened' talks to not know how this is gonna go down.

Except that's not what Jared follows up with. At all. 'I don't think so,' he says instead. 'I think it's exactly the right time to be buying my boyfriend dinner after he just gave me the best fuck of my entire life.'

Jensen's head whips up at that. 'Boyfriend??'

'Yep,' Jared says with a grin, before reeling Jensen in and pressing a kiss to Jensen's shock-slack lips. He turns a little sober then, and his touch is gentle as he cups Jensen's face and strokes his thumb across his cheekbone. 'I like you, Jensen...I like you a lot. So if you're okay with it, I'd really like to date you.'

It takes a few tries to get his voice to work, but Jensen eventually manages to croak out a slightly strangled, 'Okay?' And if it sounds more like a question than a statement, well, Jared's kind enough not to call him on it. 

'Awesome,' Jared says, grin returning. 'Now go get your pretty ass changed, I'm starving.'

Jensen lets out a sharp gasp when Jared swats his ass, half shocked that Jared would _dare_ , half turned on by the sting it sets off in his already aching ass. 

He tries to scowl as he heads towards the door, but Jared just laughs and blows him a kiss as he goes. Jensen immediately flips him off him in response before ducking through the door; he knew this was a bad idea. 

That doesn't stop him from putting on his best clothes and rushing back to Jared's trailer as fast as he can though.

Jared's in the middle of pulling on a clean t-shirt as Jensen stumbles through the door, a tight black v-neck that leaves nothing to the imagination, and Jensen can't help licking his lips at the brief flash of flat, muscled abs he gets before they're covered up by cotton. 

Maybe it's time for Jensen to indulge in a few bad ideas. In fact, as Jensen allows his gaze to travel down to Jared's equally tight fitting jeans and the distinct bulge he can already see pushing against his zipper, he decides that, tonight, he's going to be very bad indeed.

The End.


End file.
